Rhubarb
by Chex Egan
Summary: “…a taste so simple, yet so divine, so heavenly. Oh how I long for the passion, the desire in her face. The seductive intent in her eyes, Rhubarb pie, where have you been all my life?” –George Weasley in “Rhubarb”.


Rhubarb

_"…a taste so simple, yet so divine, so heavenly. Oh how I long for the passion, the desire in her face. The seductive intent in her eyes, Rhubarb pie, where have you been all my life?" –George Weasley in "Rhubarb"_

"WEASLEY AND WEASLEY BACK IN YOUR SEATS! NOW!" Snape's loud voice clouded the air in the potions dungeon late one Friday afternoon. It was a hot and bothersome Summer afternoon, and the heat was affecting the Weasley brothers more then anyone in the dungeon. "One more word out of you, and straight to Dumbledore." Snape threatened. Fred grinned in reply, "Ten points from Gryffindor for you ignorance, George." He said to Fred.

"I'm Fred."

"Another ten points for correcting a Hogwarts teacher."

"It's not his fault you can't distinguish the two." Angelina Johnson said from the back of the room.

"What was that Ms. Johnson?"

"She said," George answered, "That if it was okay with the potions master, could we get on with the work?"

Snape's face twisted up into what could only be explained as an attempted-smile. 

All the Gryffindor seventh years knew that Snape thought Angelina Johnson was the best Gryffindor potions student, although, as he admitted to the other professors, "There aren't many good Potions student in the Gryffindor house, so it's not to hard to outshine that lot." He glanced in Angelina's direction and then back at George. 

"Ten points for speaking when not asked to, Mr. Weasley."

George scowled and look down at his barely-legible book. He hardly felt Fred nudge him, but when Fred muttered something about revenge, George nodded his head.

"…Everybody turn to page 165," Snape said, "Looking at healing potions. I've gone to the trouble of getting you the ingredients…"

"Trouble? Trouble my arse." George muttered.

"…and I expect you," Snape continued, his increasingly large amount of ignorance compensating for his lack of hearing (and perhaps social skills.) "To be able to complete this simple potion within the given time." His eyes glanced over the ingredients placed on his front table, muttering to himself as he went through a check-list in his mind. "Rhubarb." He said after a while. "We're missing rhubarb."

"I'll get it!" George yelled, standing up, desperately trying to get out of potions. He was well aware of the fact that the chance Snape would let him out of potions was about one in a million, but he felt it was worth a shot.

"SIT DOWN!" Snape roared. "The day I let you out of my class to collect an ingredient from my potions cabinet, is the day I die, Weasley."

"Oh dear God," George began.

"We hope that's soon," Fred finished.

 "Angelina," He turned his glance towards the back of the room where Angelina sat with some other Gryffindor girls. "Could you go to the potions cupboard, I think the one down the corridor has the rhubarb, actually, and take twelve ounces."

"Twelve ounces, professor? That's an awful lot."

"I asked you to do something Johnson, not to question me." Snape replied.

Angelina got up out of her seat and left the room in silence, while Snape began distributing potion ingredients. He paused in front of the bench where George and Fred were sitting, "You." He said pointing to Fred. "Move."

"What?"

"Move."

"Move _where_?" Fred asked.

"Over there. You're going to help Mr. Jordan"

If it's one thing Fred and George were proud of in Potions, it was the fact they had led Snape to believe that they had a fight with Lee, on account of, the pair knew Snape paired enemies together. More then once a week, one of the twins were paired with Lee, and they loved every minute of it, more so because Snape thought they hated Lee.

Fred crossed the room in a matter of minutes, sitting himself next to Lee, he made a big drama about being paired with "that idiot." George laughed to himself, watching Snape's face twist up into yet another attempt at a smile.

"You," He pointed to George.

"My name's Sampson, sir."

"Weasley. Don't be stupid. You'll work by yourself for your ignorance."

"The more the merrier." George mumbled.

Snape turned his back and went back to the front of the class, where he began to teach the others how to brew their potion, but George wasn't listening. Infact, George didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to get out of Potions, the sooner he could, the better.

George glanced in Fred's general direction and slowly, but ever so distinctly, he reached for the patch of hair immediately behind his ear and gave it a tug. Fred replied with a grin upon his face and a sparkle in his eye. George Weasley had just given his twin brother  "the" sign. George watched Fred whisper something to Lee and he smiled in an expectant state. Last time George had given Fred the "Distraction. Now." Sign, he'd gotten the distraction he'd wanted – and further more, he'd wanted to stay and watch. Somehow he'd managed to turn Lee into a mouse with a handle. Whilst half the class tried to a) find and b) catch Lee, the other half were in hysterics, standing and screaming from their table tops. Snape, for some of the lesson, was in a panic state – when Lee crawled up his leg.

Fred's hand shot up into the air, and he waved it about, calling out "Snapey!" To attract the potion masters attention.

"WEASLEY! WHILST IN MY CLASS YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Severus Snape slammed his hand down on the desk at which Lee and Fred sat.

"But Sir-" Fred nodded at George and cast a quick glance at the door.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I thought, considering you don't have any friends, and the name "Snapey" is one of endearment, well I thought you and I-"

"YOU AND I WHAT WEASLEY?" Snape turned on Fred, as George got out of his seat.

"You and I could be friends, sir." Fred finished. 

Snape moved so his face was inches away from Fred's, his eyes glaring into the Weasley twins'. "Do I look like an idiot to you boy?"

"And about that –" Fred began, "I mean, why ask a question you don't want answered?"

George's head spun around to the front of the room, just in time to see a thin hand reach up onto the top of the bench and whisk off a handful of ingredients. Lee stood up and casually walked around the room, placing random objects in different peoples cauldrons. He was nice about it with the Gryffindors – obviously – he stated that it was to benefit another Gryffindor, and they all nodded. Lee didn't bother speaking to the Slytherins, just tossed a couple of ingredients in here and there.

The effect was incredible. Alicia Spinnets cauldron bubbled and bubbled until it reached its climax, symbolized by an incredibly pop before the room was full of raging rainbow parakeets. 'Hormonal, raging, rainbow parakeets' George thought before one skydived towards a Slytherin's lower abdomen. George wanted to stay and watch the twit bat the bird off, but he dived for the ground and crawled his way out of the classroom.

He was almost at the door when a slytherin, Lucy Mc Carthy's cauldron exploded with a loud bang, and an army of cornish pixies flew out into the class room. George scampered out the door before any more damage could come at his brother and friend's hand.

George walked down the corridor and headed straight for the potions cupboard. 'If you're not going to class – why not hang around with Angelina?' He thought, as he stopped at the cupboard. 

Door Closed.

'How peculiar,' He thought as he knocked on it.

"Yeah?" her voice sounded muffled. "I'm in here!"

George opened the door, and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He stepped in the incredibly small store room and glanced around.

"Oh thank God you're here. I came in and then I stood where you're standing and FRED! THE DOOR! DON'T LET THE DOOR SLAM!"

BANG.

"Too late." George mumbled.

"Oh shit." Angelina said.

"Indeed." George agreed, "and what a lump of it we're in."

 "Great." Angelina replied, slumping down against the wall she was previously leaning against.

George turned and started trying to open the door, banging and using force, but all attempts were just as futile as the previous.

"I've tried everything." Angelina cut him off, fiddling with her wand in her hands.

"Hey," George said turning around and sitting on the floor across from Angelina, "At least we're out of potions."

The cupboard was so small, George's leg couldn't help but brush Angelina's and he smiled under the circumstances. Angelina was an extremely pretty girl, with a brilliant personality – or so George thought. He smiled in the semi-darkness, and turned his head to the side so he could better see the girl he was sitting next to. He realised he could hardly see at all, so took to imagining her.

"And after all that, Weasley!" Angelina said with a sigh of frustration. "Here's Snape's stinking Rhubarb."

George took the rhubarb in his hand, and glancing at Angelina then at the rhubarb, he took his wand and pointed it at the plant.

"Incantario pious rhubarb!" George grinned as the ingredient before him was transformed into a Rhubarb pie. "…a taste so simple, yet so divine, so heavenly. Oh how I long for the passion, the desire in her face. The seductive intent in her eyes, Rhubarb pie, where have you been all my life?" He added melodramatically, as he took a bite into the pie. "Do you want some?" He said offering it to Angelina.

"Perhaps after you've finished making out it." Angelina laughed, "Actually," She paused in consideration, "I probably wouldn't have it then either!"

"Suit yourself," George shrugged and took another bite of the pie. "Your loss, my gain."

"What are we going to do, Weasley?" Angelina asked, glancing around the dark storeroom.

"If I'd have known that," Another bite, "I would have gotten us out of here by now."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not to speak with your mouth open?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't listening."

"Predictable from you Fred."

"I'm –"  
            "Stuck in a cupboard with me? Yes, you are."

George sighed, 'There was no point in bothering explaining that he was George Weasley, and not his twin, Fred.'

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" George asked.

Angelina gave him an icy stare.

"No! No, I swear that wasn't a corny pick up line." George grinned in the semi-darkness.

"It is rather cramped." Angelina observed.

"Yeah, but you're aware that, that _is_ my leg your touching."

"I'm not touching anything." Angelina said, honestly. "You mean the cliché, 'there's something else in here?'"

"You mean something really _is_ in here?" George faked, laughing he added, "No, I was just kidding. That's your leg though, right?"

He felt a shiver go through Angelina, "Yes," She said, moving her leg away, "That _was_ my leg, Fred. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that kind of thing. You know how I feel."

"Feel about what?" George said, suddenly realising there was something he didn't know about going on.

"About it all."

"About what all?"

"I explained this to you earlier."

'Fred, that bastard.' George thought. Ever since fourth year, George had had a crush on Angelina, and he'd been successful in hiding his feelings until early this year, when George was drunk on butterbeers and he, Fred and Lee embarked on a truth or dare game. Not something to do with thirty-two and a half butterbeers in you.

"What did he – I mean I say?"

"You know," Angelina coughed.

"Yeah, but tell me again – I can't remember." George said, lying through his teeth.

"Would you look at that?" Angelina stood up, and collected some more rhubarb. She handed it to George, "Can you make me a pie?"

"Incantario pious rhubarb!" George muttered, tapping the jar with his wand. Angelina was changing the subject and he knew it.

"Where and why did you learn that?"

"Lee and I were mucking around last year in the library, and we found it, thought it would be cool to be able to create a pie to throw at Fred – I mean George. That's why I always carry some rhubarb." George said, taking a bite out of the pie, "Here, you go. Almost as good as my mums…but not quite." He sighed in a pondering fashion. "I think she has a special ingredient."

"All mums do." Angelina said. "I thought I told you not to have a bite."

"You didn't," George grinned. "Tell me Angelina, Tell me again what you said – what I said."

"No, Fred."

"Please?"

"I'd rather not. I know, we can play truth or dare?"

George knew Angelina was changing the subject, yet again, but he thought he'd be able to weasel it out of her in a truth.

He shrugged, "Yeah, okay."

"Truth or Dare, Mr.Weasley?"

"Considering there's limited space here, I'm heading for truth."

"Do you like having George as a twin brother?"

"Yeah. He's alright, I guess." George smiled. 

"Fair enough."

"Truth, Ms. Johnson?"

"Yep."

"What do you think of George?"

"I already told you, Fred. And you'd better pray to God you haven't told him, because if you have, I'll- I'll,"

"You'll what?" George smiled.

"I'll make good use of this pie." George laughed and Angelina continued, "What does George think of me?"

George breathed in – he knew this would come for some strange reason, and all the time in the world wouldn't have helped him achieve the answer he wanted. So instead, he stalled. "I'll tell you – if you tell me what I said to you and what you said in return. I swear, I think George must have hit me with something whilst I was sleeping!"

"Fine," Angelina replied, "God, this is embarrassing. You asked me out Fred Weasley, and you don't even remember it?"

George's heart quickened. Fred had asked Angelina out?

"When?" George asked.

"Last month."

"And what did you say…to him – to me?"

"Are you sure you can't remember?"

"Positive."

"I said, 'I'm sorry Fred, I can't go out with you.'"

"Why?"

"Because I," A pause. "I think I love George."

George's heart stopped but Angelina continued, "I pray you haven't told him, Fred. I mean, you and Alicia are the only ones who know – and you wouldn't even have found out if you hadn't asked. I bet Lee put you up to it, it was a dare, wasn't it?"

George was speechless, momentarily. He didn't want to wreck the Weasley trait by not having anything to say.

"When did you start liking him?"

"I can't remember. For a long time, now."

"Why don't you say anything to him?"

"Because he'd just tell me that he didn't feel the same way, and I'd be disappointed and hurt."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am."

"You're wrong."  
            "I am?"

"Angelina," George forgot he was still being Fred, "I love you."

A bang on the door and it swung open, Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan stood, shielding the sunlight.

"George! Angelina! You guys! Get out now, Snape's coming this way, and he's not too happy!" Fred panted.

"Sorry George," He nodded at George, "Angelina. Didn't mean to wreck your little moment there." Lee said, winking at George.

"George?" Angelina turned and looked at the Weasley twin.

"Yeah," George shrugged apologetically. "I was trying to tell you-"

"You mean?" George nodded and Angelina continued, "You mean to tell me George Weasley," She was getting angry now, "That I just spent the best part of twenty minutes in that cupboard with you, practically humiliating myself when all that time-"

Before Angelina could continue, George Weasley leaned down towards her and kissed her lips, sealing them from any more oncoming words. 

He leaned back and took a breath. Grinning he said, "Wow, they were right. Kisses do taste better in the middle of-"

Angelina placed her hands either side of George's face and pulled him down, kissing him again.

"Geez, you two – get a room." Fred commented, and Lee laughed.

"I'll deal with you later," George said to Fred, "You've got yourself a bit of explaining to do." He turned to Angelina, "In answer to your question – he didn't tell me." 

"We're really going to have to move – Snapey's coming, and he's not too happy." Lee said, glancing behind them.

"Okay – fair enough, we'll have some special snog time for you two," He looked at Fred and Lee, "Can't help but feel you guys are jealous. Go on Fred, snog him." Before Fred could hit George, he continued, "Stay here," George said to Angelina. "When he comes, say you were locked in the potions cupboard, and we were looking for a place to hide, and let you out." 

"Good idea, George. But what's _our_ plan?" Fred asked.

"What we always do," George winked at Angelina, "I'll talk to you later."

"WEASLEY!" Snape roared down the hallway. "WEASLEY! JORDAN! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"What was our plan, again?" Lee asked George.

"er…that would be to RUN!" George shrieked as the terrible trio broke out into a sprint.

The End.


End file.
